


Patience

by KillerOfHope



Series: ABO Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bulge Kink, Cock Warming, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Omega Jack, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: When Dean discovered that Jack was an Omega like his mother had been, he immediately fostered the Nephlim





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Space: Cockwarming

When Dean discovered that Jack was an Omega like his mother had been, he immediately fostered the Nephlim onto Sam. It was a natural reaction, what does a grieving Beta could want with growing, hormonal teenager? Thankfully Sam was long used to that. Whenever they encountered Omegas on hunts, it fell to Sam to comfort them. As Alpha they immediately trusted him far more, than they'd ever trust Dean. It was biology.

Similiarly it worked with Jack.

At the first sign of distress Dean fled to the other end of the bucker, not wanting to get roped into the usual way Sam used to calm down the Omega in their care.

"Breath in slowly," Sam rumbled and his fingers slide through Jack's hair. It had the perfect length for holding the boy's head without having to fear, he could hurt him. "Perfect, now open your mouth a little and take my dick deeper while exhale. It will give you a rhythm you can use as a guide."

Jack hummed around Sam's cock, trying to follow the directions. He was on his knees, one hand carefully touching Sam's shaft while the other sought hold on the strong thighs. He hadn't thought it'd work, but the world was strange to him and he trusted Sam. So Jack hadn't thought twice, when a comment had upset him, activating his powers and Sam offered to calm him down.

Apparently, Alphas were very laid back and of a patient nature in this world, due to the fact that their sexual activities could last hours, if done right. Knotting, they called it.

Jack wondered what it was as he licked the tip of Sam's cock. It tasted good. Better than nougat even and he started chasing the next drop. 

"Take as long as you want," Sam said, leaning back as he watched Jack explore his dick. Since the boy hadn't any experience in any sexual activity so far, the touch was very innocent.

Though as the minutes went on, Sam discovered that the licking, slurping and sucking caused Jack's breathing to quicken. The pace grew faster the longer Jack had his head in Sam's lap. He bobbed his head up and down, searching for something he hadn't encountered so far. Sam doubted that Jack ever had an orgasm despite looking and acting like the usual terrible sixteen years old. While most children presented around thirteen, it could more than a year until their biology finally settled.

Jack's nature was predestined. Too eagerly he lapped up Sam's precome and the Winchester stopped him as the pace got too fast.

"Slow down, Jack," Sam murmured and got comfortable on the couch.

Omegas tended to live a hurried life. Intense heats, a fast bio rhythm, a quick temper and tended to make knee jerk reactions. Hence why they needed an Alpha to balance them out.

Spending a few hours with an Alpha cock ensured that their heartbeats slowed down, that the Omega relaxed enough and didn't experience so much stress during the day.

During the day it sufficed if they sucked an Alpha's cock for a specific amount of time, for instance. Being used as cock sleeve at night for an Alpha's dick worked as well, but Jack wasn't ready for that yet-

"Oh-hm." Jack made a curious sound as Sam's knot slowly formed.

He didn't seem off put, only surprised and Sam took it as good sign that Jack didn't pull away immediatly.

"Shh, it's alright. The swelling is a sign that you're doing fine," Sam explained. He rubbed Jack's cheek and the boys eyelids fluttered, slowly settling against Sam's thigh with the cock down his throat and the knot in his mouth. "Keep sucking it as long as you like, I don't mind."

Jack sat there with a dick in his mouth and felt happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space: Bulge Kink

Of course Jack had wanted to know more later and hadn't hesitated to keep asking questions over dinner. Dean had made a comment in the beginning, but Sam had silenced him with a single look. No matter his own grief about Castiel or his possible return through Jack's powers, a part of the Nephlim was still young and innocent and as Alpha, Sam couldn't allow his brother to traumatise that. But he did managed to console Jack to answer his questions later.

In private, which why they were now sitting on Sam's bed. They had already gotten ready for the night, just as Sam had intructed the boy. It'd be far easier to sleep together. He didn't know if Jack was already ready yet to keep his cock inside for the entire night, but they could try it at least.

"Are you comfortable?" Sam asked as he slowly pushed Jack into the pillows.

The ash blonde hair framed the young face as the Nephilim nodded.

"Please, I want to know how this works." Jack said. He was naked already, lying trusting in the sheets and waited for Sam to do something. "I'm aware that there're things I should know, given the age of my body."

"First of all, I want you to _feel good,_ Jack. If something seems strange or if I make you uncomfortable, we can stop anytime you like," Sam insisted, not knowing that this carefulness only urged Jack on.

"What should I do?" The Nephilim asked and parted his legs out of instinct as Sam settled between them. "Why are we doing this?"

The smirk Sam sent him caused his heart to beat quicker. Jack didn't know where the reaction came from, but as the older man ran his hands up and down his slender thighs, it woke a strange desire inside him. He wanted more of that. Jack wanted Sam to keep touching him.

"It's called _sex,_ Jack. Humans do it for enjoyment and reproduction," Sam explained. "But people like you, whose second gender is the designation _Omega,_ need it to calm down."

He grabbed Jack's ass, gently. He slide his hands under the smaller body and massaged the cheeks, carefully making sure not to touch the Nephilim's dick. He wanted to know if Jack would get hard on his own.

It did, Jack's normal sized cock slowly began to fill out as Sam fondled the cheeks, pushing them together, squeezed them hard only to return to carress the bottom slowly. He wasn't exactly surprised, the ass of an Omega was a huge eregous zone.

"O-okay," Jack breathed, slightly confused why his body reacted like this. Why his mouth got dry and why he couldn't take his eyes away from Sam. "Is it like the sucking thing I did earlier?"

That had felt good. His entire body still tingled when he thought back and Jack had been disappointed that he had to stop, though tasting Sam's semen made it worth getting up again.

"Exactly like this, only better," Sam said, unable to hide his own interest as the body beneath him opened up so quickly.

The Winchester parted the cleft of Jack's ass, rubbed over the skin and groaned, when he found that the hole was wet already. Hiding the growing hunger in his soul, Sam reigned himself in and inserted a first digit into Jack's hole.

The boy made a small noise, but trusting Sam and pushed back after a few seconds. So Sam began to fuck Jack gently, using only one finger at first since the boy was young and very thight. Swearing that he wouldn't use lube, because Sam didn't want to give off the impression an Alpha's dick should be forced inside by all means necessary, he waited an entire minute while his finger rested inside Jack. Only when he withdrew it, glistening with slick Sam added a second.

When he scissored them, Jack whined.

"This feels good," Jack panted, clutching the sheets. He promised to follow Sam's lead, no matter how much he felt the urge to rush this.

It didn't take a lot to guess that Sam's dick would go inside that hole soon, but Jack still moaned as Sam went up to three fingers. One leg thrown over Sam's forearm, he let do the older man his work. Like a few hours earlier Jack tried to focus on his breathing, yet now it seemed impossible to keep quiet. Noises tumbled out of mouth, which he never made before yet Sam seemed to drink them all up.

"S-sam," Jack moaned after an entire hour of Sam fingering him, having now four of those inside his ass. "Please, oh .... please, I ... there's more. I know there's more."

"It's not enough, isn't it?" Sam asked and his voice got dark and husky. "You long to be filled out, don't you? Your omega hole screams for me, can feel it how you're clenching around my hand? It means you're ready."

"Yes," Jack moaned long and loud as Sam rubbed his large dick over his hole, covering in the wetness he had been emitting.

Sam said the slick was normal, that it prepared him to take his cock and such an amount was a good sign. But what came out of his hole and his stiff cock was an entire wave of sticky liquid as Sam pushed inside.

"Oh....oh," Jack gasped and shook as the Alpha's hard member parted his soft flesh.

Slowly, but urging deeper. Sam hoisted his legs into the air, forcing Jack to grab the back of knees. It felt amazing, holding himself open for the older man, Jack thought. He could barely breath as Sam plunged deeper, inch by inch, until he was convinced that there's no place left inside him anymore.

Finally Sam stilled, holding the position and Jack trembled, trying to get used to the overwhelming feeling. He had never been this open, this filled up and out.

"Look," Sam's voice is barely audible, dark and strange now. "You took me so well that I can feel my dick from the outside."

Jack whimped as he looked down and saw something move under his belly. It got worse, better, more amazing as Sam started to move again, dragging his dick in and out. Jack stared at the spot and each time Sam returned, thrusting inside with raising speed a small bulge appeared.

He petted the spot, his hand being covered by Sam's as the Alpha's cock rammed inside him, fast and hard, jostling Jack back and forth.

"Do it again. Please, please, do it again." Jack sobbed, staring at his stomach. He felt Sam move, could see his own shaft leaking more wetness each time the Alpha poked his stomach from the inside and it drove him crazy. No matter how he clenched around Sam, no matter how tight he got, the Alpha always parted his hot wet channel as if it was nothing.

"You're amazing, Jack," Sam whispered into his ear. "I'll knot you soon. It'll trap my come inside your body. You're going to feel for the entire night, because I won't leave you. I won't draw my dick out until the morning after I carried you into the shower, where I'm going to fuck you again. Then you can watch in the mirror how I take you. Then you can see how good and perfect you are."

"Yes, yes, yes," Jack babbled. He barely noticed how he came, the feeling of Sam's hugeness inside never subsiding.

Instead he fell asleep like this, exhausted and trapped beneath Sam. Impaled by an impossible large cock, yet Jack wanted to do it all over again.

 


End file.
